


Dreams and Reality.

by the_schneyliciousaf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, i wrote this at 2am in the morning, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_schneyliciousaf/pseuds/the_schneyliciousaf
Summary: Yuri had a dream of JJ falling while he skates. His reality is different though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol... hi~ this is my first time posting works online but hey! hope you guys enjoy it :))) This is not BETA'd so there may be a lot of mistakes so forgive me ;; I just love this ship so much I had to write- XDDD Please comment!!

“BE CAREFUL YOU IDIOT!!!!”

  
Scream tore out of the Russian lips as he sits up from his bed, sweats run through his skin and he looks around, feeling cold-

  
“What’s wrong Yuri?”

  
Sunlight. Sunlight.

  
“Yuri?”

  
The Russian blinks and JJ was there, standing in black jeans only, a bottle of water in his hand as they stare at each other, “You were shouting, love.” He says, lips moving and Yuri can only watches as JJ walks to him,

  
“JJ...” he mutters dumbfounded, looking at the Canadian who blinks back at him, “Yes, chaton?” he ask, reaching for a glass of water before sitting next to the sweating Yuri, he offered up the towel slung on his shoulder, frowning worriedly, “Is something the matter?”

  
“No. Its-“ his eyes look left and right trying to fish for the right word, but JJ’s hand is soft on both sides of his cheeks, cobalt blue eyes looking into him worriedly and Yuri thought that before- three years ago, he would have punch the hell out of JJ if he ever got this close to him. But three years is a long time- ever since JJ ranked last in the Russian’s first GPF, he found that the Canadian is not as annoying as he initially thought he is.

  
After the GPF, JJ become a bit more tolerable in Yuri’s case, still annoying but tolerable- when JJ asked him his instagram account, he gave him the middle finger while Mila gave the account name.

  
JJ follows him; it takes six months and some coaxing from Mila with a little teasing from the Canadian for Yuri to follow JJ back and another three months for them to start talking.

  
When the second year came in, their meetings become more frequent, JJ is on Russia most of the time, always coming to meet him, offering coffees and extravagant dinner under moonlights, it’s mostly the Canadian talking whenever they meet, about his day, about his friends, about the new food he tried or some entirely stupid things, same as usual.

  
Nonetheless he allows small touches and arms around his shoulder, sometimes on his waist. He enjoys the way JJ’s chest vibrated when he laughs and he bask in the warmth JJ provides during winter nights when they happen to stay late because of their dinners.

  
Definitely not Dinner dates as Mila teases him because JJ is not his boyfriend. _Not yet at least._

  
Yuri started dreaming of how JJ would break up with his fiancé and come to him, proposes his undying love to him. Yuri would rather die than to let JJ knows he is imagining all these shits though.

  
It was October in the second year when JJ asked him to be his boyfriend in a dinner full of cheering people which dumbfounded the hell out of the Russian tiger- because even with all his dreams and fantasies he cannot bear the thought that he would hurt someone as precious as Isabella- yes, she was precious, Yuri remembers how she cheers on JJ two years ago at the GPF when he falls.

  
Doubts finally disappear when Isabella herself appears among the crowd, cheering on him, turns out that Isabella is JJ’s best friend and relationship just won’t work between them. He learned a lot of things about JJ thru Isabella, like how JJ is smitten at him in first sight that “He had the guts to ignore my beautiful self in his side and gape at you!”

Isabella is truly a wonderful person Yuri decides.

  
When stupid JJ post a picture of them to announces their relationship- he was flooded with many messages from all their skater competitors, Phichit even calls him though the Russian did not remember talking to the Asian. Ever. Chris congratulates them thru phone as well, Mila was over the moon when she heard the news while Victor and the pig messages JJ with threats which the Canadian dismiss after reading once-

  
“Are they your parents or what?” He remembers JJ saying.

  
Their third year was spent in bliss- they still contend against each other, meeting on ice against each other then stupidly waiting for each other at the Kiss and Cry. Mila calls them a stupid couple.

JJ despite his arrogant bravado can’t stand two months without seeing his Russian tiger and although Yuri enjoys the attention, it’s too much for JJ to spend money on those hotels, not that he have a problem with money but still-

  
They bought a small home near Moscow after their six monthsary, Victor have lectured him about how early it is to be moving in together, that Yuri is seventeen and all those shit about they’re young and maybe just taken in by passion of the moment- but no- that house is not something as complex or big like moving together. It simply meant home, some place JJ stays over when he was in Russia. It means a place where he can stay and cuddle with Yuri as much as he wants without worrying about people or housekeepers, its where JJ can boast about his cooking skills without actually burning Yuri’s grandpa’s kitchen, its where Yuri can have biscuit crumbs on the floor and JJ will not scold him for it because “This give the housekeeper lady too much trouble chaton..” “She’s staring at you so I’m making her life miserable.” “Jealous Kitten.”

  
That doesn’t mean everything is fine though- they have fights, both were extremely jealous and possessive people, they have different taste also so sometimes they just shouts at each other out of nowhere ending with Yuri stomping off somewhere far away because even though he’s wrong he knows he’s right. JJ was the one who always apologizes first, and one apology from JJ and he was melting back to the other’s embrace.

  
Their relationship was so imperfect it was perfect. But... Yuri frown- it seems like he is forgetting something. "Yuri? Yuri? What’s wrong, love?” The Russian blinks and JJ is there, remembering where he is the blonde smiles, he never thought he would be too caught up in his daydream, he purrs into the warm hand of his boyfriend, “It’s nothing, Jerk-jackass Loser.” He says but there was no bite on his word, and it was a little bit gentle. JJ just smiles before grinning then slipping onto the covers with him, “Well! We both don’t have practice today so let’s cuddle all day, chaton!”

  
He nodded, reaching for his phone as JJ wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him to his bare chest, when Yuri unlock his phone open, he was greeted by a barricade of messages from his friends- trains of “Are you okay?”, “Are you coping well?” plus a lot of miss calls from Otabek, “You still mail with that guy?”

  
“Of course, he is my friend. Stop your jealousy streak.”

  
“Why is he calling you?”

  
“Who knows? Beka might be afraid you’ll rape me.”

  
“It’s not rape if it’s consensual.”

  
“Shut up, Leroy.” JJ rolled his eyes but that did shut him up and a minute later; JJ was already snoring on his bed, still tired because of yesterday practice. He was about to put his phone back when it lights up to indicate a mail from Mila saying how they need to meet tonight with an address of a café and he typed a quick reply before slipping back to the bed with his boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up later in the afternoon, sun already high on the sky while there was no JJ on the bed, Yuri growls but he know that his boyfriend really can’t just stay still- it was the first time he was alone on the house without JJ, it felt oddly cold. His eyes roam around- wondering why the state of their house is so messy. It was as if some drunk walk on it, there was scratch marks on the walls, tipped vase and broken shards of frame-

Did he drink last night? Or was it JJ with his hangover- he will ask him later, he remembers JJ saying he was attending a club party so maybe it was him.

Yuri thinks of way to make the other pay for this mess as he cleans up, tying his hair behind. He was halfway done when the door rings, probably JJ after his walk or jog- or whatever the Canadian did-

He opens the door to see JJ grinning at him, “I took a walk.” From behind him, Yuri can see a couple staring at him while whispering to each other, “Come inside, idiot. You’re drawing too much attention.”

“It must be because the King JJ is so handsome~” he sing sang but walks inside nonetheless, Yuri closes the door behind him, crossing his arms as he glared at his boyfriend.

“You messes our room up with your hangover.”

“Me?” JJ asks, and Yuri nodded, “Yes you. Who else?”  Instead of making reasons, JJ was immediately on him, lips against him and Yuri moans as he wrap his arms around the older man, pulling him closer, _“I love you, Yuri._ ”

“Okay.” He whispers in JJ’s lips, “Okay. I got it.”

Even after one year, he was still entranced how JJ can sound like this- especially to him, so devoted, so _inlove_ , as if there was only him in his world and it intoxicated Yuri to know that JJ sees only him- “He’ll die without you” Isabella once told him and he’s probably the same.

Without him knowing, his world has stopped and centered itself around JJ.

"By the way, Yuri." He murmurs, peppering kisses to the pale neck, "You were dreaming earlier, right? What was it about?” JJ ask him, one hand brushing at his hair gently, kissing the tips of it as he leads Yuri on their shared sofa, “You slip on ice, that’s all.”

“Oh~ were you worried about me?” His tone turned teasing, squeezing Yur's hand and Yuri just glares at him for most part of it.

In those dreams, JJ did not just slip- JJ died. He was gliding among the ice, completely confident, handsome as ever while he boast about a new program, something like a quintuple jump, he even send some few winks and flying kisses to Yuri and Yuri should have told him to focus- told him to look where he is jumping,

He remembers JJ flying then a minute later-falling, there was blood everywhere, the ice, his head, his face, although he wanted to move from his spot he cannot move, everyone is screaming, everything is freezing, ambulances sirens are heard and JJ was being taken off the ice-

But it’s okay- that was dreams and here is his reality, snuggle to JJ in winter with hot cocoa in their hands, soft music in the background as the other chatter on about his day again at the grocery-about this lady who was completely taken by his handsome features

“Is everything really okay, chaton?” he suddenly asks and Yuri nods, “Yes. it’s okay.”

“You still won’t tell me your dream earlier.”

“It’s not important-“

“Please?”

“Drop it Leroy.”

“But-“

"I'm gonna fucking tape your mouth if you don't shut up."

There was a momentary silence before JJ speaks again, "Is that a new play?"

"NO IT'S NOT! I JUST NEED YOU TO SHUT UP!"

JJ laughs, voice reverberating through the air and Yuri rolls his eyes as he snuggle closer to the Canadian, watching stupid movies on the screen. Enjoying this lazy Sunday afternoon with his stupid boyfriend.

* * *

 

JJ was lazing on the sofa with his phonewhen Yuri comes out of the bedroom, wearing a black top, looking cute as he readies to go out, "Where are you going Yuri?" He ask, sitting up, frowning at the other, 

"I'm meeting Mila."

"I'm going too." He says

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES!"

"I said No, Leroy!"

The room quieted down and Yuri smirks as he thought he finally won this time but then JJ was up on his feet, putting two familiar J's in front of him, "The King JJ does what he wants-! It's JJ style!"

Yuri wonders why he is with this idiot.

* * *

 

“Why the hell are you so insistent on coming with me?!" he growled when they are only halfway to the cafe and JJ only grins, “I have to see whether you are really meeting with Mila or cheating?”

“Are you fucking accusing me?!”

JJ only shrugged, “No. but I’m going to Canada soon so I want to spend more time with you.” He said as he walk alongside him, trying to match his pace and Yuri bit the inside of his cheeks, he hoped JJ could just make his home rink Russia, but no- JJ loved his country too much and he can’t possibly ask him to really moved in with him.

"It's weird  today though,"

Yuri frowns, looking up and noticing that yes- they are not mobbed yet by their fans who is usually everywhere, instead everyone was staring at him, whispering and he suddenly felt small but JJ's hands are intertwining wit his and he felt warm and protected, like he always feels when he is around the Canadian,

"я люблю тебя" he speaks and JJ frown before smiling, "I know that means I love you in Russian." He says before pulling Yuri into a hug and kissing his forehead, "I love you too."

They reaches the cafe in minutes, JJ lets go of him as he pushes the door to the open,  there was Mila there, sobbing grossly on her hands, Isabella was rubbing soothing circles behind her back while Victor and Yuuri watches over her, “What’s going on here?” At  the sound of his voice, Mila immediately walk over, hugging him tightly, “Oh Yuri..’ she mutters squeezing him hard and he pulls back, “What the hell, Mila?!”

“Please Yuri. You need help.” Mila says and Yuri blinks, turning to JJ who only shrugs, “You need help, you are obviously not coping well, you don’t leave your house and you don’t answer calls-everyone is worried! “

“JJ is in Russia of course I would want to spend more time with him.” He says matter of factly, Mila only blinks at him, tears still going strong before she spoke, trembling- “N-No… J-JJ is…”

“What the actual fuck is happening here?”

Yuri turn to Victor, frowning, demanding an explanation as to why Mila is being emotional, or why the hell did he need help? He’s perfectly fine.

‘Yurio.” Victor says, voice authoritative- Yuri frown, turning to JJ again for help, but he was quiet for once, actually not talking at all- maybe he too thought that everyone is acting weird-

“You do know that JJ is already dead right?”

“What the hell are you talking about? He’s right behind me.”

"Yuri. Listen. I know it's hard to accept but its the truth."

“What’s wrong Yuri?”

Sunlight. Sunlight.

“Yuri?”

The Russian blinks and JJ is not there.

 He turns at the newspaper rack behind them and reads the headline, written in his mother tongue, all in big red letters:

**\--Jean Jaques Leroy(22) Dead --**

**Author's Note:**

> "A belief is not merely an idea that the mind possess; it is an idea that posses the mind" 
> 
> If you're going to ask me- yes, JJ is an illusion that Yuri's mind conjure up,


End file.
